tests of love
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: YAOI rating for later chapters ^.~ main R/B and S/J M/M Y/Y starts out sad but WILL get even better! the gang has to go through a test for soulmates
1. Default Chapter

Kari:...random...  
  
Yami k.: yeah, normal ness applies  
  
Chapter 1  
Bakura's p.o.v  
  
I hold him in my arms; his body seems so fragile now. I know he is not fragile; I can't help holding him like he would break though. His eyelids flutter open revealing glassy brown eyes.  
  
"B-Bakura?" his voice is soft, afraid of breaking the delicate silence that surrounds us.  
  
"Yes angel?" I ask just as soft, though I know he can hear me.  
  
"..." He is silent, thinking about what is going to happen. I tried my hardest to stop it...no matter how hard I tried he is still slipping away slowly. Ever so slowly, slipping through my grasp falling into darkness. " I love you Bakura," he says at last is sounds so... final. I hold back my tears one of us has to be strong.  
  
"Don't say that angel" it isn't working the tears are rolling slowly down my face. I can taste them; they are salty. His skin is pale, paler then I have ever seen him. I try to hold him against my body and not crush him at the same time; it's hard to do.  
  
"I love you Bakura" it's a little firmer this time, though his voice is labored I want him to stop talking; then he might stay with me just that much longer. He is becoming blurry; I try to blink away the tears that are cascading down my face. That doesn't work.  
  
"I love you too angel; please be quite. Hold on ...please?!" I feel like sobbing but as I mentioned before on of us needs to be strong. The feelings are churning in my chest threatening to drown me. Grief, depression, desperation tearing at my heart. The tears continue.  
  
Ryou reaches a cool hard up to brush away my tears. Why isn't he crying as well? Can he accept death that easy? I've died before and I still fear it.  
  
"Angel, don't go there is so much I didn't tell you" the tears only came faster. Ryou gave a sad smile.  
  
"Tell me" Ryou's voice sounds weaker now.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you?" I began, knowing he shouldn't be talking I cut him off "Ryou you are my life, my love, my everything. Without you there is nothing no light; nothing. Black Ryou my life is black without you," I breathed in his soft sent mixed with the coppery sent of blood, Ryou's blood. I looked down, Ryou's eyes were closed and he was completely motionless. "Ryou?" I ask hoping with all my being that he will open his eyes and tell me he loves me. He will open his eyes... "Open; please" it is a horse whisper but at the moment that is all I can manage. His eyes aren't opening I just have to wait they WILL open; and I can feast on his lovely chocolate eyes " Angel wake up please" Ryou always loved it when I said please it made him happy.  
  
The darkness, pressed in around us eating at my soul that Ryou had saved with his light. A choked sob escaped Bakura's lips, his tears splattered on Ryou's sleeping face. "Come on angel time to wake up and go home" more tears pored from my eyes this time I did not try to stop them or slow them. I let them pour as I waited for Ryou to wake up.  
  
Wake up Ryou  
  
I love you  
  
Wake up Ryou  
  
I love you  
  
Wake...  
  
I sobbed and clung Ryou's body to his chest sobbing hysterically. It had hit him like a ton of bricks Ryou wasn't going to wake up. He would forever be sleeping. Ryou once told me a story about a girl who fell asleep a deep sleep all she need was a kiss from her true love. I loved Ryou, still crying I leaned over my love and pressed my lips to his.  
  
Cold  
  
Ryou was cold  
  
Ryou's lips were cold...  
  
My world shattered around me I was only aware of some one screaming. Wait... that's me I'm screaming. For my love, for my life... for my light. The world shattered, all was gone there was nothing left nothing for me all was gone ... so I screamed.  
  
!@@@@@@!@@@@@@!@@@@@@@!@@@@@@!@@@@@@@!  
  
Ryou's p.o.v  
  
I felt pain so much pain. My stomach hurt I can't remember what happened. All that matters now is the smell of blood in the air, is smells so familiar; my blood it's my blood. Bakura is holding me like I'm going to break. One look into his oaken eyes tells me all I need to know. I'm not going to make it. I'm scared I'm really scared right now; I don't want it to end I want to be with Bakura. I'm not done yet; there was so much I wanted to do with my life. I'm so scared...  
  
"B-Bakura?" my voice catches, I hate myself I sound so weak right now. It is aloud right? I'm going to die right? Might as well tell Bakura one last time.  
  
"Yes angel?" his voice is soft like he is sitting in a hospital talking to a person about to die; he is minus the hospital.  
  
"..." I can't bring myself to say anything right now. His eyes look so sad right now. I'm overwhelmed by the sadness in his eyes; he really loves me. Now my own sadness is higher there is so much I wanted to show Bakura so much love that I will never give. Better do what I can now who knows how much longer I have now? "I love you Bakura" my voice is choked with emotion.  
  
"Don't say that angel" his words hurt me, he is afraid I can tell. Some tears slip past the mental blocks he put up. They roll down his soft cheeks. Oh gods I love him! I don't want to leave him not yet. Despite my wishes I could feel myself sinking into the darkness. Panic surged through me I HAD to tell Bakura how I felt so with more force in my strained voice I said it again  
  
"I love you Bakura" my voice is starting to fail me. I don't want to let go though. The only thing I feel now is sadness that I could not spend more time with the one I love, and the blazing love I feel right now. I'm sure that is all that is keeping me attached to this world.  
  
I love you too angel; please be quite...please" internally I'm smiling; I'm glade I finally taught him proper manners. He is on the verge of breaking I can fell it. Oh Bakura what are you going to do now? What will you do when the time we have right now runs out? Please be strong please. I watched as the tears I never got too see Bakura shed before now began to fall faster. I reached my hand up too brush away his tears and pain that had gone numb now exploded. None of that mattered now my hand touched Bakura's warm skin. I could feel tears prickle the back of my eyes, my heart constricted this was the last time I would ever get to touch my beloved. Never again would I feel the tingle of my skin rubbing against his. Never again would I feel the passion of the dance him and I begin almost every night. Never again would I kiss those soft lips.  
  
"Angel, don't go there is so much I didn't tell you" he whispers I can tell he is desperate as I was to tell all that is written deep in his heart.  
  
"Tell me" I had always wanted to know what Bakura was thinking. What secrets did my Yami keep from me? I wanted to know and this was the last chance I will ever get to... do anything. I wanted to cry right now the pain was immense; finally my Yami was spilling all to me. I've always wanted this... now I don't think I can live through it. Bakura was still crying, we were both ready to commit our souls to each other now all was wasted.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you?" yes oh gods yes I know you love me I love you to put I could not find my voice to speak not even to tell Bakura that he was my everything one last time. Everything was fading quickly. "Ryou you are my life, my love, my everything. Without you there is nothing no light; nothing. Black Ryou my life is black without you," I could just make out what he said the world was going dark. I could not tell him that I felt the same way too.  
  
I could not tell him that without his love my life would have been empty.  
  
I could tell him nothing  
  
The world had gone black.  
  
@@@@@@~@@@@@@~@@@@@@~@@@@@@~@@@@@@~@@@@@@  
  
Twin boys bolted up, knocking the sheet that had been covering their nude bodies to their waists. Bakura touched his cheek to find that there WERE salty wet tracks running down his face.  
  
Ryou sat up at the same time Bakura did; a small sob escaped him. Bakura turned to him both of them crying.  
  
"Ryou" Bakura whispered into the darkness  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou called and launched himself into his lover's waiting arms. "Oh Ra Bakura I love you" Ryou was sobbing into Bakura's shoulder.  
  
"Shh angel" Bakura soothed running a comforting hand through Ryou's long silver hair. He was surprised to find the hand he was using was trembling. The force of the emotion the dream had caused was enough to break ANYONE'S shell. Ryou was slowly fading back into the dream world, he was grateful that he was still here to be in Bakura's arms. Right where he belonged.  
  
"I love you Bakura" Ryou whispered quietly his innocent tear-filled eyes slid slowly shut.  
  
"I love you too angel" Bakura kissed Ryou's soft hair and lay them both down on the bed. He breathed the sent of Ryou's shampoo deeply, happy just to be able to hold Ryou again. He fell asleep cuddled to his shorter lover.  
  
Nether of them wondered why they awoke at the same time.  
  
Neither of them knew that they had shared a dream.  
  
So neither of them wondered why...  
  
Tbc  
  
Kari: * sniffle* OH INARI THAT WAS SAD * blows nose*  
  
Yami k.: hn  
  
Kari: don't bother asking why I wrote this  
  
Yami k.: we don't know  
  
Kari: will write more soon JA NE!!!!!  
  
Yami k.: hn 


	2. chapter 2

Kari: well since I haven't updated in a while I should be hard pressed to do it all again.  
  
Yami k.: you know that made no sense...  
  
Kari: I know review time!  
  
Yami k.: O.o  
  
To SoulDreamer: thank you I loved writing it!  
  
To crazytomboy1: you will get a lemon just hold yer horses besides death fics made me cry ;-; wait so did this one!  
  
Yami/Yugi/Dog Demon: wow what a name... you confuse me.  
  
Ranma Higurashi: YES IT WAS SAD THIS IS NOT SOON BUT...  
  
Bakuraluva: **smirk** I have every intention of doing just that. Maybe it was maybe it wasn't.  
  
Akiko680: well it wasn't soon don't hurt me! Thank you for liking this ^.^ it made me cry to! And I wrote it!  
  
Yami k.: yeah well. so now we get on with the fic we own nothing and claim to own nothing this is a YAOI story!  
  
Kari: there is a lemon in it but only kinda it is a lemon but not graphic ^.~ that will come later; though it IS important to the plot. This chapter is short!  
  
Chapter 2  
Tests of love  
  
The next day was normal Ryou woke up in the morning and untangled him self from his dark. He looked at the sleeping boy and sighed. He looked so calm when he was asleep he couldn't see the dark that was so violent in this serene face. Smiling the shorter of the two silver haired boys left the sanctuary of his bed and under the relentless spray of the shower water.  
  
Bakura opened his eyes and went to cuddle with his lover when his arms met with open air. NO!! He thought desperately he looked around frantically.  
  
"Ryou!" he called voice coming out in a bare whisper. He could not place it but a great feeling of unease was settled I his stomach. Then he noticed something; there was noise in the bathroom... water running and a soft singing. Thank Ra Ryou was safe. He smiled now that he knew Ryou was safe the tightening in his stomach eased a little though he still felt un at ease.  
  
He slid into the bathroom silently not really making a noise. Being a tomb robber did have some advantages. He was already nude from the night before; having sex most nights also had some advantages.  
  
Ryou was singing his little heart out in the shower; he loved the way the warm water caressed his body kind like Bakura did. Then the hands suddenly felt real as a pair of arms slipped around his waist.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou's voice was soft like his singing  
  
"yeah"  
  
"good morning"  
  
"g'morning angel" something in Bakura stirred at that; he could not explain the sudden sadness that threatened to overwhelm him. He held Ryou's water slick body all that closer.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou said turning so his head rested on the taller's chest.  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Ryou could always tell if there was something wrong with someone. It was his gift.  
  
"Ryou I love you"  
  
"I love you to Bakura" Ryou looked up at his dark with big brown eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Nothing angel nothing is wrong" Just to prove his point Bakura dipped his head and delivered a gentle kiss to the other's lips.  
  
Ryou felt all his worry flow away in the steady firmness of the kiss. The lips against his were soft despite the things that could come past them. And Ryou felt himself close to drowning in the love that seemed to flow between them. Ryou had no idea what could have brought this on but decided it did not matter; all that mattered was that he was safe in his lover's arms for the time being.  
  
Bakura broke the kiss and looked at his sweet little angel. Ryou seemed so fragile now as his eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. Bakura dipped his head down and kissed those soft lips again; he could and would never get enough of the sweet taste of the smaller one. Bakura slipped his tongue into the sweet mouth that was just waiting for him to ravage it.  
  
~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~LEMON~~~~~~!~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou could feel the raw passion through the kiss and knew they were going to go at it again. Normally they did not; it was to early or they slept in to late. Today was different today felt different Ryou could not tell what it was but something just felt different.  
  
Bakura could feel Ryou 'awaken' to meet him. Now he was going to have part of the soft body. The water made their bodies slick as they rubbed together. Bakura did not break the kiss once as his hand moved down the side of Ryou's body to rest on his naked length trapped between them.  
  
Ryou felt the hand close on him and hissed he loved his dark and was looking forward to the feeling of having his other half in him. Somehow it made him feel complete; that was the feeling that Ryou valued more then any other.  
  
Bakura twisted the two of them so that Ryou was facing the shower wall. He continued to pump as he slowly slid into place; using the water as lubricant. As he pushed fully in something in him churned again and he could feel tears in the back of his eyes. Desperately he tried to hold them in; it would not due for Ryou to see him cry. Today, today was different; Bakura wanted to cry so bad it hurt his heart. Something about this made his soul clench and unclench painfully. He could see Ryou's silvery hair plastered to his pale back. He pulled out and pushed in again; with the moment he was farthest in a strange picture flashed though his head. Ryou lay there soaked in blood. Bakura gasped; what the hell?  
  
Ryou could feel Bakura slide all the way in it was the familiar feeling yet it was so right he could never really get tired of it. The sense of completion it brought made Ryou sigh alone; but that coupled with the pleasure singing through his veins. Ryou felt like he was in ecstasy as Bakura pulled out of him only to push back in; yes, oh gods he liked it. He heard Bakura gasp but paid no heed he was to far out of it to even think about it.  
  
Every time he pushed fully in a new vision flashed through his head; every one worse or as bad as the last. Ryou blood soaked; Ryou's stomach with a bloody hole in it. Bakura closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the visions. It did not work and the tears he had been so desperately holding back began to cascade down his face. He only took comfort in the fact that his tears mixed with the shower water; and could not be seen. He did all he could to stop from all out sobbing; where were all these visions coming from? Why did they seem so familiar? Bakura thrust into his Hikari's body one last time and with a shuddering breath came. And with it the longest vision yet Ryou's eyes closing slowly and not opening; somehow deep down he knew that Ryou was dead.  
  
Ryou could feel his end approaching, so he thrust harder into the hand that was giving him pleasure. Soon he was in heaven as he reached his peak; he called his lovers name and felt Bakura cum deep within him.  
  
Bakura collapsed with Ryou in his arms onto the bathroom floor. Tears were freely running down his cheeks and he let loose a little sob.  
  
"Ryou"  
  
"Huh?" Ryou looked at his dark and gasped even with the tears being carried away with the water he could tell his dark had been crying.  
  
"Ryou" it hurt to hear his strong Yami sob out his name like a lost little child.  
  
"Bakura?" He asked wondering what he was crying about? Was it something to do with him?  
  
"Ryou promise me" Bakura said he hated himself for crying to openly in front of his light no less. "What? What is it I will promise you anything!" Ryou was hurting; just from the emotion he could hear in his lover's voice alone.  
  
"Promise you will never leave me" Bakura said trying to get his emotions more under control. "Please"  
  
Ryou smiled his dark was saying please he liked to hear it. He also wondered what brought this up. Something tugged at his heart but he ignored it favoring his dark at the time.  
  
"yes I will never leave you... I promise" Ryou said meaning every word he said.  
  
Bakura closed his eyes and wrapped his emotions in the tight little bundle he kept them in. Soon the tears stopped flowing and all seemed right for the two white haired boys.  
  
~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura sat at the breakfast table trying to forget all that had just happened. He neither knew nor wanted to know what had just transpired. Se he ate his toast in silence; never once looking up at his shorter boyfriend that say across the table also eating toast.  
  
Ryou knew that Bakura was trying to figure out what just happened; hell Ryou was till trying to figure that out. He ate his toast in silence mulling over what he had to do today. Today they were helping Yugi and Yami move into university housing. Then he had to finish an essay and tonight they were set to go out to dinner with Jou and his mysterious new boyfriend. He had refused to tell them his identity for two weeks now; it was driving him insane.  
  
The phone ruing and scared Ryou making him jump; I wonder what he was thinking about so deeply that he would jump like that. He runs to the phone and talks.  
  
"Hello Ryou speaking"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh hello Jou"  
  
"..."  
  
"You can't come to help Yugi today?"  
  
"..."  
  
" Well we will see you later then?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Good"  
  
With that my light turns to me and tells me that Jou can't help Yami today and we are still going to dinner later. I was really hoping to get out of going to that diner I really hate fancy restaurants. Today feels different.  
  
Kari: it was crap I will not prolong it...  
  
Yami k.: I am forced to agree with you there  
  
Kari: heyyyyy  
  
Yami k.: well that was mainly set up for what is going to happen later... **sigh** it sucked  
  
Kari: big time well ja 


	3. chapter 3

Kari: ^.^.^.^.^ I'm a happy little hobo! =^.^=  
  
Yami k.: you scare me  
  
Kari: ^.^ well we should get on with the review answering  
  
To cloud-1-3-5: ^.^ thank you! Your review was sweet and made my happy during computer class. Hey! I may seem brainless but I am kind of good at writing! Thank you again! Yeah when I wrote my story and reread over it I cried as well... I wrote it O.o.  
  
To DevilishlyAngelicRockChic: wow you have one long name ^.^ don't worry just writing this made me cry so if I dun have a happy ending I will cry for quite awhile so it will most likely be happy.  
  
To demon Darkness: aa if you have read my other story you will come to see that was a horrible lemon . I love SETO JOU as well! They my fave all most my other stories are about them ^.^ PLUSHIES!!! **huggles them** happy authoress I want the plushies! So I write more!  
  
To Kiawna: he should yep ^.^ ya I wonder? Lol  
  
To Yami/Yugi/Dog demon: I know it was... yeah the lemon was awful, Jou's boyfriend is a dead giveaway ^.~  
  
Kari: all normal disclaimers apply  
  
Yami k.: that's my line!  
  
Kari: mine, and warnings: Yaoi violence maybe, more lemons maybe who knows  
  
Yami k.: not me  
  
Chapter three  
Tests of Love  
  
Yugi packed the last of his belongings into a small overnight bag; he looked at his Yami attempting to shove all of his stuff in a pile into a bag similar to his own. Yugi smiled Yami was attempting to stuff it all into the bag, it was not folded properly Yugi smiled and finished zippering his bag of necessities.  
  
Yami was trying to fit all his stuff that would be needed for a night in a bag so far it was not working; leather did not fold well. Yami pushed the stuff in the bag and closed the zipper with much difficulty.  
  
"Yami, are you ready the others will be here soon" Yugi left Yami with his almost bursting bag, and went down stairs where his grandfather was cooking waffles. Yami watched his light go and looked around the room, this was the first place he had known. This is the room where they had spent so much of their free time in. Yami looked at the walls covered in posters they told the life of a young boy growing up. Yami felt his tummy rumble and followed his light down stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~  
  
Bakura pulled the helmet over his messy hair and threw the other to Ryou who was putting on his coat.  
  
"Hurry Baku or we will be late" Bakura had long ago got used to the nickname and did not cringe anymore. Bakura looked at the bike and felt his stomach tighten again, he still did not know why though. Ryou gave him a dazzling smile that charmed the hearts of all he met. Ryou flipped his hair pulled on his helmet and stood by the bike.  
  
Bakura chewed his lip, and as he blinked he could see Ryou's large brown eyes clouded over with pain. He snapped out of it with a jolt, he blinked owlishly and looked at Ryou trying to make sure the smaller boy was all right. He saw Ryou giving him the most adorably cute confused look the spirit had ever seen. Bakura walked shakily over to where the other boy was standing and wrapped his arms around the surprised Hikari.  
  
"love you Ryou" Bakura whispered before he kissed the shorter boy right there in the middle of their driveway. Heads turned as the people driving by tried to figure out what they were seeing. Ryou smiled into the kiss, something was up with Bakura, Ryou could not figure out what it was but he was determined to do so.  
  
Bakura got on the bike, technically it was Ryou's so was the car but the minor details did not really matter at the time. He felt Ryou's slender arms wrap around him from behind and smiled at Ryou's all around cuddlyness, no one was ever as cuddly as his Ryou. Ryou burrowed his face in Bakura's back as they took off out of the driveway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou wound his arms tightly around Bakura as they spent towards Yugi and Yami's house. Bakura had always been a slightly reckless driver. But Ryou knew in his heart that Bakura would never do anything to harm him, it sounded like a bunch of mush but Ryou's heart was connected to his lovers. So in his heart he knew that Bakura loved him.  
  
Bakura stopped at the yellow light; this was something that he only did when he had something precious with him- Ryou. Bakura Could feel by the relaxed way Ryou's body melded to his back that the smaller boy trusted him completely and totally. Bakura swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, was the hell was wrong with him! It was only a dream, a realistic one, but it was a dream Ryou was still here with him, safe in his arms. Bakura was so in thought he did not see the stop sign. Horns blared a terrible fear traveled through Bakura at this moment, not for him but for his fragile light.  
  
~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~  
  
Marik lifted his head up from where it had been resting on the couch arm. He had been bored out of his mind; so bored he had taught himself how to cook and other various things. Marik decided since his Hikari was away Isis was at work; it would be awhile before he left to help the pharaoh and his light move. Marik dozed into a kind meditation state; he did this every now and then to balance himself again. Things had gone bad for him when his light turned better; it put them unequal. Marik's eyes closed further until he lost track of everything; he couldn't be sure he was breathing. Marik's body stayed where it was lying on the couch. His spirit left into the depths of his mind.  
  
Spirit Marik floated through the air, just zoning, looking at things. In this state he was giving a great advantage, he could see things never quite certain what they were he watched and took them into consideration. Today he closed his eyes and revealed in the feeling of floating, just floating, like it were if he was a child in a mothers womb, though he had never experienced such a thing. Today was no different then any other day. Marik's dusk eyes opened slowly to take in what ever his mind was going to show him today.  
  
~Marik POV~  
  
It was an area enclosed in a bubble, sometimes it was like this; a scene in a movie sometimes it was a person talking alone. Today the person was alone, it was Malik this was the first time Malik had been in any of these visions. He stood there, just stood there as I watched patiently. Some things come with time. The Malik moved at last.  
  
"Marik" the words sound forced and I began to wonder what was wrong. Malik was always one to stand tall and fight back I admired him for his strength. He never was one to give in so I was shocked to see the image fall to his knees.  
  
"Malik?" I whisper, I've never tried to talk here either though I can, I just did.  
  
"Marik!" he calls his voice cracking half way through. I can tell there is some thing really wrong with my light. He is clutching his stomach now, doubled over, he is in pain I can tell from the strained look on his face.  
  
"Marik where are you!" Malik wails followed by a moan torn from his throat from the pain he must be going through.  
  
"Here babe, I'm right here," I say pressing his hands against the barrier between him and him. He felt something like pain shot through him but stating at his heart. It twisted further as Malik sat there all pretences of being strong thrown out the window, sobbing his heart out all alone unable to see his lover.  
  
"Marik!" Came the next call that pulled me apart from inside out. Soon the sob became yells and he was writhing on the floor, whatever was hurting him was doing it badly.  
  
I was by now beating on the barrier between he was suffering and he was alone! The reason I was originally created was because he was all alone! My purpose in life is to be with him. My light!  
  
"Malik, I'm here, I'm here" I've never felt helpless in my entire life, now watching him in pain the feeling washed over me. I can't leave him to die alone.  
  
"Marik, Isis" he calls, his cries are growing weaker and I have this dreadful pit in my stomach that tells me he is not going to last allot longer. This is not happening this is all an image; some part of my mind screams, but that part is drowned out by his echoing screams. I slide to my knees so I am level with him, hopelessness is washing over my, making my limbs feel like dead weights. I can't stand this he is suffering and I am right here. Yet, I can't even hold him comfort him. For the first in my life I feel tears pour down my face, hot trails. Malik's glassy pain clouded eyes stare into my own, but there is no recognition there, he does not see me. I kneel there looking into the eyes of the one thing my world revolves around and all I feel in the immense weight of grief weighing down on me.  
  
It takes me a couple of minutes to realize it is over; my beloved is no more. I can't stop it a fit of rage overcomes me, it is useless but I begin to beat on the barrier with all I am. My hands hurt but I hit it until I'm finally aloud through, I push my arms though. It burns where I'm reaching though fire engulfing my arm, but I continue so close I almost at you.  
  
Hold on almost!  
  
I'll have you!  
  
I'll protect you from the loneliness!  
  
~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~  
  
~Malik's POV~  
  
Darkness it surrounds me again. I hate the dark; I've never told anyone but Isis about that. I hate when all there is; is shadows; it scares me to the very core.  
  
"Marik" I call out, he is never far away; my knight in shining armor. He saved me from the cold loneliness that had gripped me for most my life. A pain suddenly flares up in my stomach; it is like nothing I have ever felt! The pain is so intense I'm forced to my knees. I've always been proud of my strength, Marik was never there as a kid so I looked after myself, Isis helped. For the most part it was me though, the pain tears a moan from me.  
  
Why am I alone right now, where is my love? Where is my sister? The pain intensifies and spreads. And I'm in more pain then ever in my life, including the time I got my markings.  
  
"Marik!" I try and call out again my voice cracks with the pain that shots though my body, this is crazy it hurts so much all I can do is sob. I try and bear it but the pain is far too much for me to handle and I sob freely, whishing, hoping Marik would show up and save me like he has done so many times before.  
  
"Marik where are you?" that is the main question on my mind. Are you safe from whatever is ailing me? Will I ever look into the dusky pools of your eyes again? Another moan is ripped from my throat, and I clutch my stomach.  
  
"Marik! Isis!" I call praying to all the gods that have already forsaken me for help. The pain! It hurts beyond any form of torture know to man and it's getting worse; all I can do is try me best to not pass out, there is a chance I will see my loves face one last time.  
  
All the strength is slowly leaving me; I'm weak now. With the weakness comes a blessed numbness. The pain fades but I still feel like I'm fading. Just a little longer is all I can think; just a little longer, me may come. I've stopped whishing for him to come and save me. I know I'm going to die; all I want is to see his face. Just one last time is all I want to look into the eyes of the one who saved me from the darkness that is trying to swallow me now. I feel it getting closer and beg for a little more time, I don't care if the pain returns at this point, I'm desperate. I want Marik another tear rolls down my face that is for you my love, for the last time I didn't get to see you.  
  
I'm fading.  
  
There is no more holding on.  
  
I want to see you again.  
  
The darkness in eating me.  
  
I hate the dark.  
  
Kari: T.T I'm leaving it there  
  
Yami k.: not as sad as the other on but still sad all the same  
  
Kari: review please, time for me to sleep! 


	4. chapter 4

Kari: ^.^;;;; well people seem to like this story!  
  
Yami k.: ya weird huh, we almost discontinued this because we had far to many problems with it!  
  
Kari: well we continued and this is what you get, to think this all started when I turned to my best friend and said 'I want to kill Ryou' ... I'm so messed  
  
Yami k.: yes you are review time  
  
To silvernightangel: it is sad ne? **gives tissue** **takes one herself** I'm a nut I cry when I write this ^.^;;; thank you  
  
To YaoiYaoiYeah: **blushes madly** **squeaks** the best? I doubt it! Well ... thank you for reviewing! My 'talent' isn't something to be envied! There are so many better writers then me! Well I can't say I didn't make myself cry with this ^.^;;;;  
  
To cloud-1-3-5: ~^.^~ well you shouldn't cry at work... heh I wouldn't know finding a job is proving quite difficult -.- well maybe I'll hold of the water works for a couple of chapters ..maybe I wont ^.~  
  
To silver wolf: lol you make me sound like a murder! Heh **hugs her Yami** ^.^ she may be deranged but I love her! Mm cookie! I like cookie and the Kleenex will come in handy!  
  
To Spoons: lol ^.^ well we wouldn't want you being eaten now would we?  
  
To Kiawna: heh heh I'm sorry to say but what I have planned- I wont tell now puahahahahahahaha **cough**  
  
To Mai Valentine: lol we want you sane! We like your stories so we will write!  
  
To Phoenix Rayne Kageshi*_*: wow what a name! ^.^;;; the odd thing is that some say that chapter 3 was sadder then chapter 1 interesting...  
  
To YamiYugi's Lover: heh it wasn't was it **thinks about others things she wrote** well I tries to make it more... emotional? Well whatever it was I'm glad you liked it.  
  
To Marguerite/Matalis: yes y/yy is on my to do list! Thank you for reviewing! Hmmm somehow that sounded a lot wronger then I intended it too..  
  
Kari: O.O  
  
Yami k.: O.O you never notice how many are there till you have to reply to them all!  
  
Kari: O.O  
  
Yami k.: -.- well this is our next chapter standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Chapter 4  
Tests of love  
  
Dusk eyes flew open with shocking speed; they stared sightless around the little living room their owner was currently lounging in. A weird sound comes from within trembling lips; it sounds like a mix between a gasp and a cry. Air rushed in and filled emptied lungs as Marik drew in a shuddering breath.  
  
"Malik" the name rolled off lips well trained in saying that name. "Malik..." the blond trailed off, not sure what to add to that end, not even sure weather it was a cry or a plea. Raising a trembling hand he brushed at wet cheeks, not even noticing the moisture that dampened them. "MALIK!" the anguish filled cry echoed through the empty and deserted house. Marik slid off the couch into a boneless pile on the floor, silent sobs wracking his body and he clutched at the couch as if it were the one he so dearly wanted to see right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik was working again; he worked with his sister Isis at the museum she now managed. He had been going through a pile of paper work for a new exhibit all day; it was giving him one hell of a headache, and a big pain in his shoulders. Getting out of the old chair, and moving away from the overly cluttered desk, Malik aloud himself to stretch and flex muscles he had not used all day. Humming happily he left to get something from the vending machine.  
  
Malik walked slowly down deserted hallways, today was slow real slow, and no one was up in the staff section of the museum. Something painful flared at the back of his mind.  
  
"Ahh" Malik said stumbling from pain and shock. Lavender eyes widened as slender arms gripped his head and, he leaned against the wall for support. Suddenly an image flashed in his head, Marik was standing there, mouth moving, yet he could not hear the words uttered by his love. It confused Malik terribly; as the pain ebbed so did the image, fading through his grasp. Malik looked around the hallway eyes wide in confusion. He had absolutely no idea what had just happened. He chewed his bottom lip slightly as his eyes darted around the hallway. Making a quick decision Malik rushed down the hall, shoes hitting the floor, rhythmically- leaving no trace he was ever there.  
  
Isis walked from her office and Walked down the stairs to her younger brothers, there was something bothering her. A weird feeling that she had woken up with, it would not go away as much as she tried to tell her mind that it was just lack of sleep catching up with her. Pushing open the door hesitantly, blue eyes scanned the room to find it empty, save the mess that constantly littered it. Wondering what had drawn her little brother away from his desk, at such a time. Walking up to the mess she took note of the papers filled out properly, this brought a smile to her normally cold face, her brother could learn. She decided that since he had been working so had lately that he could go where he wanted today, besides there was something in the air that made her feel like there could be no interfering. Shrugging helplessly, she of all people knew the mighty power of destiny, she had seen it power more then once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik ran down to the underground parking garage. He looked for his car amidst the field of shining hoods, so many cars, why couldn't he remember which one was his? Biting his lips he struggled against the panic surging inside of him, it was irrational. There was nothing to be afraid of, still he felt the panic threaten to take of and drown his sense of logic, he could not let that happen, if he did so there would be no turning back. Shaking his head, he resisted the urge to run to his car, instead took slow steps, calming his rapid breathing. He reflected back on what he knew of this situation, there was something going on with Marik. That enough was to push his panic level past his common sense- Marik was in trouble. He felt the panic surge against him again, like a black wave blanking out all light given by his logic. This time though he let it take his body over, it gave him speed to reach his love.  
  
Running to the car he leapt in and slammed the door. He went as fast as he could without putting himself in the much danger. Speeding along he hoped that Marik would be okay until he got there. He watched the green light get closer, without thinking about it. His foot pushed the acceleration down a little harder, as he approached the light began its change. Speeding up he was going o blow right through the yellow light.  
  
"Go" Malik, whispered he still did not know what was so important, but it was enough for him to push the law by speeding through the light. As his car approached he saw with wide eyes another car approaching the lights. "No!" he slammed on the breaks and the car spun out of his control, he yelped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou sat in a big empty office. It was furniture in it, not much but enough so that it would be comfortable if anyone were to stay for a while. That is just what he was doing. Jou yawned, the dim light in here was making him sleepy, he really should have his lover put in better lighting or he is going to go blind, with all the staring at the computer. Jou looked out the window, he was so high up it made his dizzy, and slightly afraid, he had never told anyone, but he hated heights. Thought the sky was breathtaking, a happy shade of blue that would warm the coldest of hearts, the sun was casting its warming rays on the people walking around below. Jou looked into that sky and felt himself get lost, that was the only way to explain it, lost, it's like he couldn't feel his body. Like he would feel if he were light as a feather floating around in that great sky. The only other way to get this free feeling was either drugs, which to Jou was not the best option, or his lover. That was the best thing when he was down. Strong arms wrapped protectively around him shielding his soul from the evils of the outside world. Up here he was safe, up here he was normally with his lover. Now though he was busy, leaving Jou all alone, to grip the handles of the chair, trying to forget he was so high up, trying to forget that if he fell, he would be lost. Lost in that big sky and it would swallow him up.  
  
He looked out the window more, it was such a clear day, and he wished he could share it with his lover, at least his friends. But they were helping Yami and Yugi move, he would have loved to help but he needed to speak to Seto after his meeting, hence the sneaking into his office. Seto had never said anything about coming out in the open with Jou, so Jou took it as Seto wanted to keep them a secret. Enough was enough he needed to tell his friends or he would go insane. Jou had always been loyal to his friends; it was one of his best traits. Lately he had been lying to them, and he couldn't stand it anymore, so for tonight he and Seto had organized a dinner to show his friends about them. Jou chewed his lip, he felt like he had pressured Seto into doing this, that made him feel bad. If only Seto could understand how much his friends meant to him. That why he was all alone in Seto's office- so high up in the air, where the sky could get him. So big so open so insecure.  
  
"Seto..." he whispered the only thing of Seto that was there that could hear him, would be the computer that Seto's life seemed to revolve around. Jou sighed, and tried to release his death grip on the chair- it was useless. He was stuck to the chair, is if he let go he would be sucked into the huge open abyss of the blue, blue sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto sat in the big room, surrounded by all these men, that were not here because they respected him, but because he had money- they thought they could get it. How wrong they were. Seto glared at them, fat aging, horny bastards. He longed to return to the quiet of his office, where he could be in the dark and lose himself in his work. The computer listened to him without question; there was nothing else it could do. It didn't want his money; it didn't want his because he was pretty, it didn't stick around because he was related to it. It had no choice it had to bend to Seto's will. It did as he told it, it didn't argue. Not like his puppy did. I wonder what he sticks around for. Money? Not the type. Beauty? Seto hoped he was not related to Jou that would be just sick, like being with Mokuba. That is just wrong, he was not into he whole little kid thing, that was why he had never like Yugi that way.  
  
Seto looked when there was a small beep from his computer screen. He let a small smile; the security code for his office had been entered- there were very few people he trusted with that code. Opening the camera feed into his computer, he kept half and ear to the blabberings of the geezers with him. Seto watched with hungry blue eyes as he watched his boyfriend enter his office. Closing the door behind him, he looked around. Sighing the blond on the screen sat in a chair and promptly curled into a ball. Frowning Seto zoomed in on the blonde's face. He was shocked to find terror written in its lines, giving one last concerned at the screen he closed the laptop with a snap that made the tense ones in the room jump with a gasp.  
  
"Kaiba-san?" he asked, he had been in the middle of purposing what was in his mind a good idea when the teen had distracted them. When the silent CEO didn't answer right away he began to chew his lip, had he done something to displease the teen? This could cost him his job...  
  
"I have important business to attend to I'll talk to you later." without any more answers given he left.  
  
Walking at his usual fast pace down the seemingly endless hallways that made up a good deal of the top floors of the Kaiba Corp. building. He finally reached a familiar door with his name in gold letters on it. It stated that this was the office of Seto Kaiba the one the only. Long graceful fingers brushed the handle after punching the private punch code when a weird feeling passed through him. It was like ice, little bits of it flowing through his blood, slowing it down if not stopping it completely. Seto stopped in his tracks; cold was seeping up through the floor, spreading through his legs, up his waist and torso, down his arms and up his neck. Blue eyes widened, what was going on? Then it faded as soon as it had come leaving him to draw in a shuddering breath. Holding that breath for a while he let it out trying to calm down his heart rate. It was like his heart was trying to get out of his chest, beating wildly against his rib cage. Seto shivered suddenly his long thick trench coat did not seem to do enough to keep the chill out of him. He had to talk to some one to get the heat fixed. Touching the handle again, not without a fair bit of hesitation that he scolded himself for- it was only a door. He turned the knob and stepped into his spacious office. His heart stopped its wild beating, only to stop beating all together. Fear ran through him gluing him to the spot, unable to move, unable to mutter a single word. Wide blue eyes, shocked into doubling their normal size, regarded the outline of the body framed at his open window.  
  
Kari: the suspense **is tingling** what's going to happen! You can't leave it there!  
  
Yami k.: **whacks** idiot YOU wrote it!  
  
Kari: itaii that hurt **pouts** so? You think *i* know what's going to happen  
  
Yami k.: I would hope so 


End file.
